Haciendo un hombre
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Kotori desde hace algún tiempo en Cotaro y ahora era el momento de adentrarlo en el mundo de los adultos... Una cosa podía sacarse como conclusión y es que Umi era una basura frente a él Contiene lemmon


En esta historia Cotaro tiene 12 años y Kotori tiene 24 años

Kotori estaba trabajando como maid en el restaurante donde acostumbraba trabajar comúnmente cuando de pronto se topó con unas compañeras de trabajo conversando en la mesa, al parecer hablaban de sus intimidades ya que una de ellas usaba un lenguaje referente al tamaño de un pene en un sentido decente y sin llegar a lo soez

-Oye, oye… Su pene era tan pequeñito que era fácil de chupar

-¿En serio?- Preguntó una de ellas impresionada como curiosa

-Claro, si continúas chupando la punta después de que se corra, ¡Saldrá un chorro!

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?... Así que los chicos también chorrean

-¡Si es divertido!... Misaki , ¿Qué te parece intentarlo?

-Tal vez, pero hay alguien a quien voy a darle un servicio

La peligris decidió ignorar la conversación mientras iba a su lugar de trabajo, mientras tanto veía su móvil el cual tenía un mensaje de texto, era de Nico que decía

**Nico: Maki-chan y yo iremos a una cita esta noche, ¿Puedes cuidar a mis hermanos esta noche?**

**Kotori: Mi turno termina a las 5:00PM **

**Nico: De acuerdo… Cotaro te manda saludos**

Minalinsky como le decían a la pajarita decidió continuar con su turno hasta la hora establecida, como siempre trabajaba algo de medio tiempo para sostenerse económicamente, de hecho el motivo o el motor que la obligaba a terminar muy bien su turno era el ya ahora adolescente Cotaro, desde un principio el muchacho impactó a Kotori probablemente por su apariencia física o su inocente manera de ser y aparte de ello despertó cierta parte oculta de ella, una bastante oscura.

Yendo al punto, la joven maid estaba ansiosa de estar la noche con los tres hermanitos sobretodo Cotaro por quién le guardaba un cariño como también lo hacía el menor de los hermanos, de hecho cualquier amiga de Nico o Maki era también digna de afecto por parte de los hermanitos.

Después de un arduo día en el restaurante otaku, Kotori decidió alistar sus cosas para dar con la vivienda Yazawa mientras una joven de cabello morado claro con peinado de geisha, una rubia de coletas y una castaña de peinado gyaru con broches estaban en frente suyo, eran sus compañeras de trabajo

-Lamentamos la molestia Minami-san

-Oh, Rie, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Acaso pasó algo?- Preguntó la peliceniza

-¿Huh? Kotori-san- Decía Rie un poco curiosa- ¿Estás libre hoy?

-¿Quieres pasar el rato en casa con nosotras?- Preguntó otra compañera

-¡Ah buena idea!- Exclamó la compañera restante con atisbo de felicidad- ¡Vamos todas juntas!

-Me encantaría, pero ya saben- Guiñó un ojo en señal de agradecimiento por la propuesta- Este mes es un poco difícil para mí, voy a trabajar por un poco de dinero

(…)

Kotori finalmente estaba terminando de lavar los platos debido a que estaba haciendo una pequeña cena para los tres hermanitos, decidió ir a la sala donde estaba Cotaro. El menor de los Yazawa estaba sentado en el suelo mientras veía televisión, en ese caso estaban dando un anime shonen de samuráis a lo cual la peligris se sentó en el suelo para acompañar al pequeño.

Vio alrededor de la pequeña sala, en verdad envidiaba a Nico por tener un numero de hermanitos pequeños con quienes reír y jugar, su vista se clavó sobre el jovencito el cual se veía muy lindo, su apariencia física a tan temprana edad le jugaba bastante bien, cabello negro corto, ojos carmines brillantes, apariencia infantil remarcable como una piel blanca y delicada cayendo a un ser esbelto tallado por los dioses, una piel clara como unas lindas mejillas… Todo eso por alguna extraña razón la hacía sentirse caliente, relamía sus labios por lo bajo mientras se imaginaba cosas bajas con ese pequeño.

Por ahora debía reprimir eso a una distancia prudencial mientras su vista se enfocaba en la televisión en una escena de pelea con buena animación, cosa que entretenía al pelinegro el cual sonreía decía como siempre mientras decía opiniones acerca del programa o contando su día a día, era muy bonito ver al chico sonriendo pero era interesante en cómo pueden llegar a ser obedientes como manipulables con el lenguaje adulto.

(…)

Kotaro como Kotori compartían un plato de fresas mientras ahora veían televisión en horas tardías de la noche, el joven estaba sonriendo ya que estaba feliz comiendo la fresa mientras la peligris sentía que los nervios la mataban por dentro pero también le ardían las ganas de que ese chico superara en Umi en darle un buen rato de placer, ese jovencito era adorable y quería dentro de ella un recuerdo del pequeño.

La peligris decidió apagar la televisión ya que posiblemente eran más de las diez de la noche, Cotaro se iba a bajarse del sofá cuando de pronto una falda se subía frente a él dando a unas bragas verdes que remarcaban la forma V inversa del centro femenino, el ojicarmín quedó de hielo quizás por el color o la forma pero estaba sin habla.

Kotori dibujaba una sonrisa algo maliciosa, logró la primera parte del objetivo era calentar al pobre chico mientras le mostraba las bragas, el menor ladeaba la mirada mientras un rojo teñía sus mejillas, al parecer le era demasiado feo para el pequeño aunque esa parte remarcaba la lindura del niño ante los ojos de la pajarita.

La peligris siguió al joven pelinegro hasta el baño donde en menos de nada cerró bajo llave mientras el menpr estaba parado contra la pared y bien firme mientras la peligris se incorporó hacia su persona y en menos de nada colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del joven el cual miraba inocente a la peliceniza que estaba algo distante, temía que el niño lo tomara de lo peor

-¿Es tu primera vez, verdad Kota-kun?- Preguntó mientras el más pequeño asintió con la cabeza- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Sí… Por supuesto- Respondió el pequeño pelinegro como si nada, en verdad el pequeño era precoz en cuanto a aprender cosas e incluso más rápido que la propia Kotori que por cierto tuvo su primera vez con Umi desde hace unos años, lástima que para mal ya que la peliazul sucumbió en las sabanas lo que causó un liguero enfado por parte de la peliceniza.

La mujer decidió quitarle la ropa que traía puesta el adolescente dando a la luz a una figura pequeña brillante, piel clara, un cuerpo delgado y ni siquiera tenía músculos… Era un pequeño Adonis caído del Olimpo a quedarse en la tierra, frágil y lindo. Mientras tanto el pequeño muchacho estaba cubriéndose la entrepierna sintiendo vergüenza.

La peliceniza decidió darle una pantaloneta para ponérsela, era injusto que comenzara a molestar la intimidad del menor y no hacerlo quedar como un pervertido, a lo cual se le prendió el bombillo… No quería molestar al menor ni a inducirlo pero debía enseñarle lo necesario para entrar en el mundo de los adultos como mirar chicas lindas con ojos lujuriosos.

En ese caso la peligris con su sonrisita cautivadora se quitó la camiseta hasta dejarse sin brassier mostrando sus senos, el chico quedó con cara de WTF cuando veía el par de melones de la peligris, no eran tan grandes como los de Nozomi pero tampoco no eran tan poca cosa pero para la temprana mente del muchacho eran de puta madre.

-Aquí puedes mirar todo lo que quieras- Sonrió mientras el pelinegro que tenía la pijama puesta estaba con la boca abierta como si hubiera visto pero sonrió cuando notó lo lindos que eran

-Me gustan- Dijo

-Puedes tocarlas si quieres- Sonrió amablemente

El ojicarmín usó un dedo en cada pecho pulsando la superficie de cada parte, el menor se llevó la mano a la boca cuando notaba el tacto suave del par de melones

-¡Wow! Son grandes y blanditos- Sus manos abiertas estaban tocando cada pecho de arriba y abajo mientras la pajarita caía en la lujuria ante el tacto del pequeño hasta que con ojos abiertos opinó

-Vamos Kota-kun, no tienes que contenerte- Puso la cara del menor contra su seno derecho mientras el muchacho se sentía sofocado por un malvadisco

-¿No quieres hacer esto en mis tetas?- Sonrió- Chúpalos como un bebé, ¿De acuerdo?

El pelinegro comenzó a lamer sutilmente los pezones de la pajarita y succionarlos lentamente, eso hizo excitar a la pajarita que en medio de su voz imploraba y quería más, que lo chupara en paz, quería sentirse bien por medio de ese acto tan simple, Kotori no tardó en estimularse frente a ese acto sintiéndose caliente pero no tardó cuando hurgó dentro del pantalón cuando notó algo pequeño pero durito, el menor tuvo una erección

-¿Puedes sentirlo Kota-kun? Como está tu pene… Se siente cuando se roza con una mano, después de todo es el lugar más importante- La peligris alzó la camiseta del menor mientras hurgaba dentro del pantalón del menor, empezó a lamer el pezón derecho mientras sus dedos clavaban y luego frotaban suavemente los testículos para estimular el miembro, el muchacho caía en un pequeño llanto mientras se sostenía fuertemente de los hombros

-Kota-kun, ¿Se siente bien cuando hago esto? Se siente emocionante- Succionó el pezón derecho mientras masturbaba suavemente el miembro del pelinegro el cual caía en jadeos al sentir como una fuerza presionaba su musculo pequeño pero su primitiva lujuria le permitió frotar sus pechos, Kotori en cambio usaba su mano izquierda para manipular el miembro de su contrario como su derecha estimulaba su centro.

El pequeño en medio de su agitación exclamó mientras seguía frotando los senos de la pajarita

-Sí, Kotori-chan... Dios, que rico… - De hecho usó esas palabras cuando su hermana mayor caía y hacía ese tipo de cosas con Maki en los viejos tiempos, de hecho se escondía para ver cómo se hacían los bebés y claro veía como se hacían los momentos íntimos. Kotori viendo las reacciones como los gestos del menor, sonrió, sin duda Cotaro era muy adorable, el miembro estaba por venirse como su centro, era la parte donde todo se ponía mejor, quería disfrutar del pequeño al máximo.

(…)

Los dos jóvenes estaban en el cuarto de Nico, el muchacho pelinegro estaba sentado sobre la cama de su hermana mientras Kotori estaba de cuclillas mientras veía de manera cariñosa al menor como a su miembro erecto

-Voy a hacerte sentir bien usando mi boca- Decía junto a una risita

-¿En serio?- Preguntó algo extrañado

-Sí, se sentirá muy bien- Abrió su boca para usar la lengua sobre la diminuta extremidad, lamía de arriba y abajo hasta chupar la punta sutilmente hasta bajar cubriendo todo el miembro, tan pequeño que podía ser fácil de chupar, Cotaro comenzaba a agitarse mientras Kotori movía subiendo y bajando su cabeza añadiendo una mirada de reojo tirando a lasciva, su lengua estimulaba en círculos alrededor del pequeño musculo, tal como había escuchado en rumores, los penes pequeños eran más fáciles de chupar.

Pensaba que Cotaro usaría sus manos para estimularse pero era imposible debido a sus escasos doce años como la nula capacidad y conocimiento del menor, era innegable que el muchacho debido a su edad no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Cotaro se sentía bien para ser su primera vez y eso que Kotori era una genio usando la lengua, de pronto sentía que iba a hacer pipí en cualquier momento, en eso la pajarita sacó el pequeño musculo pero no era suficiente, para alcanzar el clímax debía chuparle hasta las bolas, una vez más usó su lengua para envolver todo el miembro, luego lo soltó para darle lamidas sutiles sobre los testículos para estimular el miembro, movía de manera ardiente su trasero como si mentalmente el joven la profanara con todo.

Una vez más soltó el miembro para ver al pobre chico, esa cara de desesperación le parecía tan bonita a lo cual continuó con su labor mientras sentía que se estaba mojando, hacer correr rápido al pelinegro era aburrido, por ahora debía contenerlo un poco más.

El pobre sentía que en cualquier momento iría al baño pero Kotori le sonreía mientras le decía con esa picardía y malicia, dibujada cuando su lengua acariciaba lentamente su musculo

-Intenta aguantarte un poco más, Kota-kun

-¿Poco más?- Tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho, no lo soportaba más- Pero tengo que...

La peliceniza se rió por lo bajito mientras contemplaba al pequeño musculo erecto, era como un dulce de buen sabor y muy ambicionado

-Se sentirá mejor si lo sostienes lo suficiente antes de que salga- Una vez más sus labios y boca devoraron de cuenta nueva el centro del niño, en verdad los niños era bastante increíbles, para ser pequeños eran muy sensibles hasta con una simple mamada incluso apostaría a que lo fueran con una chica de acababan de conocer

-Por favor… Quiero ir al baño- Imploró pero eso era inexistente a los oídos de la pajarita la cual seguía realizando su trabajo como toda una profesional, en verdad el pequeño Cotaro era ingenuo… ¿O quizás un tonto?... Ok, no… Más bien era ingenuamente lindo y tierno.

Por otro lado, Cotaro cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras sentía que en cualquier momento iba a expulsar lo que tenía contenido

-Me voy a…-Decía con voz quebrada al no soportar los estímulos que le causaba la lengua de la pajarita, estaba en su límite, buena oportunidad para subir el fuego, fuego que quería sentir dentro de su boca hasta que se dio junto con el grito del menor.

Kotori sentía ese líquido caliente como salado en su boca, era increíble y más viniendo del pequeño Yazawa, como era de esperarse era un montón. En verdad no creía que para ser la primera vez del pelinegro era sorprendente que expulsara esa cantidad. Tragó grueso como si hubiera tomado un buen yogurt, miró sonriente al menor que trataba de ganar aire.

-¿Qué tal Kota-kun? ¿Te corriste mucho? ¿Se sintió rico?

-Sí…- Respondió el pequeño que respiraba libremente, Kotori decidió preparar un baño de agua para que el joven se aseara después de todo esa experiencia dejaba exhausto al menor, mientras tanto el pequeño se paró de la cama pero Kotori le dio una bata para que al menos se abrigara antes y después de bañarse mientras se iba a la puerta corrediza para ponerse su pijama.

Obviamente el muchacho se metió en la bañera, aunque Kotori se exageró con eso de las velas aromáticas, la música y por supuesto la bata. Más que tratarlo como un simple chico lo trataba como un rey.

El muchacho iba a salir de la bañera aunque una vez más Kotori vino en su ayuda secando a su amante con una toalla y luego dándole la pijama para que se lo pusiera. La peligris se iba con su joven amante al cuarto de Nico y se sentaron en la flamante cama de princesa de la loli, Kotori aprovechó para preguntar al pelinegro que la miraba algo curioso.

-Lo siento Kota-kun, ¿Te dolió?

-Si, un poquito- Respondió el pequeño- Pero estuvo muy rico

La pajarita se rió ante ese comentario mientras el menor estaba acostándose aunque se sentía muy raro ni se esperaba que la tuviera bien parada. Comúnmente el menor dormía en un futón pero nunca en una cama tan grande como bonita, Kotori también decidió acostarse pero pensándolo bien quería dejar su regalito en la cama de su senpai.

Aprovechó para buscar en la mesa de noche de Nico donde encontró obviamente una revista porno pero era de hombres, ya saben, de esos tipos de telenovelas posando en toppless, cuerpos vigorosos y musculosos como su… Bien macizo y fuerte ahí abajo. En verdad no esperaba que el guardadito de Nico mantuviera algunas cosas aunque se esperaba un doujin yuri sucio o alguna otra cosa… Bueno descartó una pequeña posibilidad ya que se encontró con un consolador rojo, algo pequeño pero era de silicona y de fácil acceso.

La joven de segundo año decidió acostarse en las sabanas rosas mientras se acercaba al pequeño que miraba bocarriba la cortina, se puso bocarriba del menor el cual quedaba embelesado por los dorados de la peliceniza como por su prominente busto, eso era un puntazo que hechizaba en menos de nada al menor.

La peligris sonrojada como impactada por la hermosura del pequeño sobretodo esos carmines, dio con la boca del pelinegro y en menos de nada lo besó de manera tan tierna como sutil, el pequeño hechizado como cegado por la peligris continuó la pequeña seguidilla de besos, Kotori no dudó en despojarse de sus bragas mientras aferraba su mano con la del pequeño pelinegro.

Unían sus lenguas como dos personas en medio de un aquelarre, la pajarita hurgó debajo de la camiseta del menor hasta tocar sus pezones, estaban erectos y claro evidentemente el pene estaba reaccionando pero decidió no volver a saborear el centro del menor, sería demasiado para el muchacho.

Decidió estar bocarriba mientras ordenó al menor que se pusiera encima de ella al mismo tiempo que se despojaba de todas sus ropas; por otro lado bajo las sabanas, Cotaro se encontró que Kotori no tenía nada puesto aparte de que dos dedos abrían la entrada rosada, el joven decidió quitarse también sus prendas dando a entender en su naciente cabeza lujuriosa que debía meter su anguila dentro de la cueva rosada de su contraria.

-¿Quieres hacerme sentir bien?- Su tono era algo sensual y profunda como si quisiera tenerla toda adentro- Entonces, me encantaría que usaras a este amiguito para que me hagas sentir bien rico- Comenzó a mover su clítoris usando su dedo índice, moviendo el pequeño botón en círculos

-Ven aquí Kota-kun… Métame esa polla- Dijo con tono de imploro a lo cual el menor introdujo lentamente el aparato mientras la pajarita le decía como hacerlo dentro de ella aunque el joven temía hacerle algún daño o que esto fuera otra cosa extraña pero la mano de Kotori le acarició el cabello

-No te avergüences, no será tan malo- La pajarita sonrió de manera humilde como dulce al muchacho para darle ánimos, en eso el joven decidió meter la pequeña extremidad dentro de Kotori la cual estaba mordiendo el labio pero su mente como corazón caían en un estado de éxtasis, era como llegar al cielo como si una apuñalada se incrustara en su pegajosa concha.

Un cosquilleo la hacía estremecer y temblar contribuyendo a su pequeño estado de éxtasis, ese trozo de carne caliente, resbaladizo y apretado, ordenó al menor que moviera lentamente el miembro de atrás y adelante, por ahora debía comenzar lento hasta que llegara a demostrar su esfuerzo hasta que la hiciera hervir en el infierno.

Sus piernas temblaban pero se estaba riendo y gemía, quizás eso era ridículo pero así se reaccionaba ante el placer obtenido en sí por parte del esfuerzo de Cotaro, aunque gracioso como lindo por la obediencia del menor. El pelinegro aprovechó para lamer y chupar una teta, era una maravilla , y eso que a su edad su amiguito sería insignificante como un dedo pero a pesar de su tamaño sabía dar en el blanco.

Kotori en medio de su placer sonreía de que ese elemento tan pequeño como insignificante pudiera hacerla sentir bien mientras que el infierno dominaba su cuerpo, imploraba al pequeño que metiera un poco más y que se detuviera ya que poco a poco se acercaba al útero, sí, ese lugar que se siente mejor en las chicas pero si eres un chico puedes tener el riesgo de arruinarlo todo si no haces lo correcto.

El pequeño aflojó hasta que la peligris le ordenó que lo hiciera rápido, el chico accedió haciendo caso a sus indicaciones

-Bien… ¡Así, así! ¡Dame más!- Decía en medio de sus jadeos mientras se apretaba una teta como si corazón quisiera salir de ahí, quería llegar al clima no sin antes enseñarle como se coge a una mujer intensamente en un posible futuro.

Lo estaba haciendo genial, debía que contenerse un poco más. Por ahora debía mover el musculo erecto un poco más hasta correrse en el momento dado hasta que finalmente un líquido chorreaba dentro de las carnes rosas aunque impresionó un poco al menor el cual estaba de piedra al sentir aquello, Kotori sonreía mientras sentía como ese fuego contenido se expulsara como una llamarada dentro suyo pero se sentía tan bien e incluso nunca se había sentido tan excitada y más con un menor.

(…)

Nico estaba colgando en el patio de su casa sus sabanas ya que desde que llegó de ciertos asuntos en el oscurito con Maki las malas lenguas le dijeron que Cotaro había mojado la cama cuando en realidad el muchacho sabía irse solo al baño como en defenderse, digo, un niño de doce años mojando la cama era lo bastante ridículo como estúpido. En menos de nada salió una peliazul caminando molesta hacia la loli, era Umi que miraba fulminante mientras Kotori la tenía del brazo con temor de que se pasara de la raya.

-¡Muy bien Nico-senpai!- Comenzó a decir en voz alta- Exijo saber quién fue el idiota que dijo lo siguiente… Cito, ajam… ¡Que soy una mierda en la cama!

La idol iba a decir su opinión al respecto pero no contaba que Rin que la ayudaba con la ropa la hundiera más de lo que estaba

-Mira Umi-chan, si realmente te molesta pues todas concordamos en que nunca no podrías aguantarte ni dos minutos con una belleza como Kotori-chan, ¿De acuerdo-nya?

Nico como Umi quedaron de piedra

-Pero… Solo si te tiras a alguien inferior como Arisa… Ah, no espera, tampoco no te la aguantarías

Umi comenzó a apretar los dientes

-¡Nya no me culpes a mí! ¡Fue Maki- chan que conversó con Nico-chan!

-¡Rin maldita idiota!- Exclamó Nico al verse hasta el cuello mientras Umi salió a correr como nunca con su Katana de madera para darle la paliza de su vida a esas dos mientras la pajarita suspiró pesado pero sonrió cuando vio a Cotaro que la veía con curiosidad, la joven en cuestión le guiñó el ojo donde una vez más se quedaría a cargo para cuidarlo y quizás darle un buen rato nocturno.

De hecho la propia Kotori dio inicio a la bronca, dando como evidente que el pequeño que usando su boca como su miembro era más útil que Umi, al menos el menor no era un inútil a los dos minutos de empezar el acto. Cotaro iba a decirlo pero Kotori optó como siempre hundir a Nico, después de todo era natural que Nico siempre terminaba pagando sea por ella misma o por otras personas.


End file.
